


Unclean

by CrazyWriterLady



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, M/M relationships, Mentions of Blood, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyWriterLady/pseuds/CrazyWriterLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero wants to come clean about his past to Kamui, but his thoughts go deeper than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll. This quick little ficlet here was written as a thank you to a friend who drew me a wicked awesome picture of my darling Marx/Xander. She loves and ships Zero/M!Kamui so this is here again as a thank you to her for feeding my muse. Enjoy. 
> 
> -CWL

Zero resisted the urge to shy away as Kamui's fingers grazed over stray locks of white hair that stirred over his forehead. Later, the same index and fingers brushed the eye patch that covered his right eye. 

“Why do you wear this?” Kamui questioned, his words that of a whisper, thumbing the smooth leather of the patch. His head turning to the side inquisitively.

That moment Zero's thoughts tottered between anger and shame, a quick evasion ready to escape his lips. 

The patch he wears on his face was a constant reminder of an unspeakable event, a dark story. It embodied a significant and unsavory part of his life unknown to Kamui, just boiling under the surface of his exterior. He never wanted someone as pure and good as Kamui to know the horrible truth about those scars that it hid. The scars that made him feel disgusting and damaged beyond repair. 

That moment, he breathes to himself. 

_It's all in the past, just tell him already._

The words were forming in his head, and the sentences just waiting to bubble out into a story. Instead, his mind wandered back to the incident itself. He remembers his younger, much reckless self partaking in activities one might perceive as disreputable and off-putting. However, for him in those days, it was survival. Just another day for little Zero. He remembered the fresh blood and the initial stinging pain of the wound that engulfed his eye, the blackness taking over – and how he fell to his knees in front of the he bastard that did it to him. The memories were as clear as day, playing like a slideshow in the deep shadows of his brain. He remembered fighting the tears due to the hammering pain, and the days that followed that particular event, and then later adjusting to this new, unfamiliar face of his. That new face was something foreign, his skin all ragged and rough – reminding him of him of that time on the streets, the weeds growing through the cobblestone, trying desperately to cover the ugly surface, the dirt, and the misery.

Nobody ever asked him about why he wears it though, and the people he came to serve never asked him about it. He never caught anyone bystander analyzing him closely, and nobody he met for the first time showed signs of fear. 

However, when he stared into his reflection in Kamui's bright, crimson eyes, the patch covering a dirty truth was all he could see. 

He thought to himself now that it adds to a much fearsome appearance. For Kamui, however, this pure and good man – he just wanted to feel handsome. 

“Well. . .” Zero blew out in a sigh, a shaky, uncertain sigh. “If you insist.”

He felt all wrong for the dragon prince in front of him, too good. He was unclean, and he made him wish he was something more. Selfishly, he couldn't keep himself from Kamui. He needed Kamui to keep him strong, to keep himself from losing it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's rather short, but I love short and sweet so it stands as is. I don't use betas so concrit/comments are welcome and they feed my creative soul. Thank you for reading this short little tale and I hope to be posting alot more actively real soon. 
> 
> With love,  
> CWL.


End file.
